Two Sith Lords and an Elf revised
by Master Darth Warious - Lady of Chaos
Summary: On request I have re-written this story in a different format and addded information. Darth Maul, Darth Warious and Haldir of Lothlorien all end up on earth and have 'adventures' with a normal life. (Complete)
1. Day 1

Two Sith Lords and an Elf  
  
By Darth Warious  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 4-H, Star Wars, LotR, or any of their characters. I do own the characters, Darth Warious, Commander Rogue Dragon, Lillian and Pegasus.

..........

Four years ago, a young Sith Lady by the name of Darth Warious crash landed on earth. Her master Emperor Palpatine sent her away as the construction of the second Death Star was just beginning. Why he sent her away was uncertain, she had not displeased him in her performance as a Sith apprentice, nor had she ever failed him. The Sith Lady landed in the forests of North America, in the region of New England, United States of America. There she found an abandoned house and car in working condition. Her master had indeed made things prepared for her arrival. Upon entering the house she saw a holo-terminal set up already. There was a message on it for her. Pressing the activate button a holographic image of her master sprung up and began to speak.  
  
"Darth Warious, my faithful apprentice," he began. "You are here because the force willed it to be so. The Jedi will rise again soon, although I tell Vader differently, I will tell you what I have truly foreseen.  
"I have foreseen the rise of the Jedi, and your destruction if I did not do something. I will die soon and you will be the only one left. I foresaw that if you came to this planet, far from the rest of the Galaxy in the unknown regions, that you would be safe and grow to become a master of the Sith. I have foreseen something strange as well. You will be joined by my first apprentice Darth Maul, but he is dead. I do not know if it is possible, but I will tell you all I have foreseen, no matter how strange. I have also foreseen you making friends on this planet and living among this strange people. I have foreseen you falling in love with a humanoid of a kind I have never seen before. You will also meet your true father, after five years have gone by.  
"I have made an identity for you on this planet. You are to use the transport in front of your house when you are sixteen. Your license to drive it will be in the car, but you must not drive it until you are sixteen. You are part of a club called 4-H and I have arranged for someone to drive you to the various meetings that happen during it. You will also be starting a job at the library. You will also have transportation there. You have enough of this planets currency to last you ten years without working. But I warn you, do not waste it. You will continue to practice all I have taught you and one day a master of the Ancient Sith will come and test you when the time has come for you to become a master. You are charged with restoring the ancient way of the Sith. You know about their ways already, you must bring them to the present once again. The forbidden things of the Sith are no longer off limits to you. Practice them, use them, master them, you will have need of the old ways to survive this planet.  
"My time will come soon. Obey me and all will go well with you." The message cut off leaving Darth Warious alone.  
  
Warious met three girls around the age of 13 who became her friends. The one she met at 4-H was called Commander Rogue Dragon. The other two she met at a thing called youth group. They were Lillian and Pegasus. These three became good friends and they hung out together often during the summer.  
  
Three months after Warious landed on Earth while she was meditating; there was a great disturbance in the force. Darth Warious felt the death of her master, but at the same time there was a disturbance in the force right next to her. Darth Maul appeared and somehow, the two knew not to fight each other. So Darth Maul came to live with Darth Warious.  
  
When her friends found out Warious had to explain to them who and what she really was. They were excited at the fact the force existed and accepted her for who she was almost immediately.  
  
One year after Warious came to Earth, another joined their company. Warlord Zsinj crash landed near by and lived with Warious and Maul.  
  
A year after that, yet another person joined their company, Haldir of Lothlórien who soon learned how to exist in a modern world and also found a way to annoy Darth Warious, a feat unheard of until he came.  
  
This story picks up two and a half years later at an 4-H meeting...  
  
It was another boring 4-H science team meeting. Darth Warious and her best friend, Commander Rogue Dragon was there, along with her Sith brother Darth Maul, and elven keeper Haldir.  
  
Darth Warious had brought a pad of paper she had originally intended for drawing, but instead was used for the following conversation.  
  
Darth W: I am bored.  
  
Darth M: So?  
  
W: You're no help 'brother'.  
  
M: You dragged me to this for what reason again?  
  
W: You're more fun to talk with if I turn evil. Elf boy here doesn't seem to appreciate our ways.  
  
CRD: What are you two talking about?  
  
W: Nothing Commander, we're bored.  
  
H: You should be paying attention.  
  
W & CRD: Shut up!  
  
Commander doesn't like elves. In fact she hated Haldir just a bit more then Legolas just because he was here. Warious just liked trying to annoy them. But Haldir seemed to be immune to her ways.  
  
CRD: Can I join in?  
  
W: You already have joined...Welcome to the Nightmare!  
  
M: Calm down Warious, the meeting only just started.  
  
W: Oh fine. Hey Maul, since we're the only people that can really see you, will you show off some of your saber skills for Commander.  
  
Maul rolled his eyes and moved to the other end of the room to show off.  
  
CRD: Cool!  
  
W: Yeah Darth Maul is the best!  
  
CRD: Better than the elf?  
  
W: Yes. Way better.  
  
H: What?!? No he is not!  
  
CRD: Kyp Durron could beat Darth Maul.  
  
W: No way. Vader could beat Durron, Dooku beat Vader, and Darth Maul could have beat Dooku. Both Maul and the 'elf' have beaten me.  
  
This resulted in a long argument over who could beat who.  
  
H: And I could beat Maul if I wanted to.  
  
W: Yeah, if you could work a lightsaber. Ha ha ha.  
  
(Elves can't seem to handle lightsabers.)  
  
M: Since you two are busy talking to each other I'm going to stop "demonstrating my saber skills".  
  
W: Whatever. listens briefly to the meeting going on off paper  
  
M: Heads up! Warlord Zsinj is here.  
  
CRD: Why is he here?  
  
W: I have no idea. to Zsinj Hey! What are you doing here? I thought I locked you in the dog crate before I left.  
  
Z: I'm not stupid like dogs are. I unlocked the door. As to why I'm here, I've come to talk to General Antilles.  
  
CRD & W: He's not here. Go Away.  
  
CRD: Too bad Zsinj. He stayed home today.  
  
W: to CRD he hates meetings of course he didn't show up.  
  
CRD: But he doesn't have to know that.  
  
Meanwhile Zsinj was rambling on about why Warious shouldn't have locked him in the dog crate. They ignored him.  
  
W: Blah blah blah blah blah, That's all they do in these meetings! So bored...falling into...dark side...influence. Going...bad!  
  
H: Warious behave. Remember what happened last time you did this?  
  
W: I am EVIL!...What happened?  
  
Haldir whispered something in Warious' ear, and she turned red.  
  
W: Okay not going too be evil. I don't want that to happen again.  
  
H: Drat.  
  
Commander looks suspiciously at them but said nothing...yet.  
  
Zsinj is still ranting, while Darth Maul contemplates ways on shutting him up.  
  
W: Shut up Zsinj and go away if you're not going to be helpful.  
  
Zsinj: Fine I'll leave. Be that way!  
  
Zsinj left.  
  
W: What a baby! How did he ever make warlord in the first place?  
  
CRD: Bribes, lots of bribes.  
  
W: That explains it.  
  
CRD: What happened last time you went dark?  
  
W: None of your business.  
  
CRD: Come on. Tell me please?  
  
Warious started turning red again  
  
W: NO NO NO!  
  
Commander turned to Haldir glaring lasers at him.  
  
CRD: What?  
  
H: I'm not telling.  
  
W: Hey, you just talked to him!  
  
CRD: You weren't giving me any answers.  
  
W: Hey look, the meetings ended! See ya later!  
  
Darth Warious bolts to the door to escape further interrogation from her friend. Maul and Haldir got in the car after a brief struggle over who got to ride in the front seat.  
  
Once they got home Warious proceeded to collapse into bed and fell asleep.

................

A/n: Review me please. 


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
  
The next morning Darth Warious woke up slowly to the morning It was seven thirty. She feel the dark side flowing into her, filling her with the power of the Ancient Sith. She knew it was time to get up...but Warious didn't want to. Warious extended her force sense through the house. Darth Maul, she senses, was downstairs. Zsinj was back in the dog crate, sleeping.  
  
Her mind reached out to see where that danged elf, Haldir, was. He wasn't outside, or downstairs. Warious directed her senses to the upper level of the two story house they all shared, where she was...Yes, he's up here alright, but why did he feel so close?  
  
Finally Warious' physical senses woke up and she felt someone in bed next to her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Warious screamed when she opened her eyes. "Get out of my bed you sicko! Out! Out! Out! What in Kessel's bloody name are you doing in my room?!?"  
  
"I felt that you need closer watching at night than you do in the morning." Haldir replied lamely.  
  
"I don't need watching, you Peedunkee Sleemo!" She yelled at him.  
  
"You have been speaking in your sleep," he said still in the bed, holding Warious closer, and looking her in the eye. "You call for me in your sleep. I have only answered."  
  
"You didn't do anything to me, did you?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"I didn't invade your space outside of what I am doing now."  
  
"Some Sith you are." Maul's voice said. "Our master would be disgusted if he saw you now."  
  
"Believe me, dear brother, I'm already disgusted."  
  
At eight thirty, after Warious ate breakfast, she and Darth Maul meditated on the way of the Sith. This was something they did daily for an hour.  
  
An hour later, after honing their skills in the force for a half hour Warious left for work at the library. Haldir tagged along for the ride.  
  
"Go away." Warious told him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"No"  
  
You are probably wondering, why Darth Warious didn't shoot him down with force lightning as any Sith should?  
  
The reason is Elves are not force sensitive. You can feel them but it doesn't affect them.  
  
After a long day at the library, Warious and Haldir left for home. Warious argued with Haldir about why or why not he should follow her around all day. So far she was losing.  
  
When they got home Warious was still arguing with Haldir.  
  
Zsinj was out of his cage, and Warious decided to take her frustration out on him.  
  
"What is He doing out of his cage!!!"  
  
Maul looked up from the holonet terminal and shruged. Maul doesn't care about who gets locked up or not. He cares if Warious is acting like a Sith.  
  
"Get back in your cage!" I yell at Zsinj.  
  
"You can't make me." Zsinj replied and walks to the fridge.  
  
Ahhh. At last. A chance for Warious to use the darkside!  
  
Reaching out with the force, Warious dragged Zsinj away from the refrigerator and locked him back in the dog crate. Then she made dinner.  
  
At about seven in the evening, Darth Maul, Haldir, and Warious fought over what they would watch.  
  
Darth Maul wanted to watch The Mummy, Darth Warious wanted to watch Attack of the Clones, and Haldir wants to watch himself. (Second disk of the special edition LotR movies FotR and TTT) In the end, Darth Maul won, so they watched The Mummy.  
  
After the movie Warious headed for her room, tired with all the arguing she'd done today, for a nice dreamless sleep. But it was not to be...  
  
That danged elf, Haldir, followed Warious into her room again. "Why in Kessel's name do you insist on following me?" she demanded.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me in your sleep?"  
  
Warious gave him a confused look and replied, "I don't know. Just don't answer me when I do. Goodnight and sleep in your own room!"

..................

A/N: Please review. 


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
  
It was Saturday. Warious slowly reached a conscience state. 'I hate getting up in the morning' Warious though to herself as she lay in bed; hoping the weight across her stomach was just a bunched up blanket.  
  
Warious opened one eye then shut it again and groaned; it wasn't a blanket it was an arm. "I know you are awake," the owner of the arm spoke. "Get up."  
  
"Get your arm off of me and get out of my room." She replied to her every day annoyance, Haldir. 'Haldir the annoying elf of Lothlórien,' Warious thought in her mind.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'll... Shit I keep forgetting you elves are not affected by the force."  
  
Haldir looked smug.  
  
Then Warious got an idea, a wonderfully horrible awful idea. Both Maul and Haldir were sick of Veggie tales. Warious wanted to watch Veggie tales. (Hey a Sith can do anything they want, including watching Veggie tales whenever they want.) 'I will bide my time. First, I shall start with singing.' Warious schemed to herself. And then began to sing. "Good morning George how are you? I hope you're feeling fine. I'd like to stay and talk but it's almost 8 o'clock and I haven't got the time"  
  
(A/N: From Rack, Shak, and Benny, for all you non veggie fans out there. coughjedicough)  
  
That being sung, Warious got out of bed after shoving Haldir out, and went downstairs.  
  
An hour later, Darth Warious and Maul were meditating. Maul and Warious recited the Ancient code of the Sith before meditation. "I am the haunter of the embracing dark. I am the bringer of fear. I am the scorner of peace and tranquility. I ride the storm cloud and the night! I seek to crush the commonplace. I seek to strike terror in every heart. I know no passion or pity. I seek to be Sith, in all its manifestations..." Then they meditated.  
  
'Meditating on the darkside, I love it so.' Warious thought with a smile.  
  
Just a few moths ago, Darth Warious and Darth Maul had the chance to claim mastery of the Sith. They fought with the most ancient of Sith Lords and won. Warious however managed to get scarred from the battle. Even though it took place in the mind, A Sith mental battle often shows up in the physical.  
  
Haldir didn't like being around the two Sith when they recite the code. Haldir walked away muttering something about Morgoth, or Melkor.  
  
An hour after that... Warious grabbed her blaster and dual bladed lightsaber and headed out side with Darth Maul for a nice session of saber practice.  
  
They take turns using the blaster and shoot at each other. This is to 1) work on their aim for the one with the blaster, and 2) help them to deflect well aimed blaster shots.  
  
They seemed to be very lucky as no one from the government has found out about them yet.  
  
Haldir watched the Sith from a 'safe' distance in a tree.  
  
After finishing an hour of practice Warious felt like staying home and lying around doing nothing (nothing but watch Veggie Tales that is.) So singing "The Pirates Who Don't do Anything" Warious went inside and put Jonah in the DVD player.  
  
She then proceeded to put the volume all the way up, and sing along with the songs and say all the lines in the movie.  
  
Fortunate for Warious nobody but she could drive the car, and Maul's swoop bike was in need of repairs. So nobody could escape.  
  
Let's just say an anonymous person got hold of someone's bow and a few arrows and decided to play 'Warrior on the War Path', pretending that the swoop was a sheriff and his horse and hit the engine with an arrow. Thus causing the unnamed person to be in deep Bantha poodoo with Darth Maul and the other person who owned the bow (co-A/N-H: If you ever do that... A/N-W: It's a story. It's not like I'm actually going to do it. -smiles innocently- co-A/N-H: -skeptical- Right.) Anyway, they had nowhere to go and were forced to put up Warious' loud singing.   
  
After they finished lunch and the Jonah movie, Warious went out side to meditate. If you were wondering where Zsinj is, don't. Warious used a very heavy dose of sedative on him when she got downstairs. Now Warious was just gonna veg in the woods in her backyard and sleep/meditate. Or so she thought...  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" came the voice of the obnoxious elf from behind Warious as she was about to open the door.  
  
"Outside. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good," she replied and left the building.  
  
Warious got behind the house before she remembered to look back to make sure nobody was following her. (elf problem) To her relief, Haldir didn't follow. Warious went to her favorite spot in the forest. It was strange how that this very place was where Warious first found Haldir; that wasn't the most pleasant of experiences for either of them.  
  
Warious sat down and lost myself to the memory...  
  
..............  
  
Warious was sitting on the ground, meditating, when she felt a strong disturbance in the force. She closed her eyes and focused on finding what had caused this disturbance, hoping the Jedi hadn't found this planet yet. It didn't feel like a Jedi...it felt old but strong. Warious continued to probe with the force. She felt it was a humanoid of some sort. Then she heard a rustling in the background as she continued to force probe, but paid it no mind. Warious followed its direction through the force as the creature moved... It was heading towards her! Warious grabbed her lightsaber and stood up, only to find and arrow in her face. She regarded the 'man' in front of her. He was taller than her, and was ashamed to admit but thought he was really hot. 'Not that I'd tell him now,' Warious thought.  
  
Finally he spoke, "What is a woman doing alone in the forest?" he lowered his bow.  
  
"I'm not alone," Warious replied and tapped her lightsaber. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Your name first, and that stick you carry is not a companion."  
  
Warious ignited one end of the lightsaber, "I asked you your name first. This 'stick' is a lightsaber and can easily cut you in two."  
  
The person before her did not look impressed.  
  
"If you must be stubborn about it," he said with a mock sigh. "I am Haldir of Lothlórien." Warious almost laughed, that was the name of the creepy elf that dissed Gimli, but she didn't laugh because he looked like he meant it.  
  
"I am Darth Warious of the Empire," she said with a mock salute. "Why do you call yourself the name of a fictional character?"  
  
"This is my real name." Haldir replied. This resulted in one of Darth Warious' classic moments of immaturity, until Darth Maul came and stopped her from being more stupid.  
  
................  
  
Later...  
  
"I thought you might be here."  
  
Warious growled in annoyance and replied, "I come out here to be alone. Now leave."  
  
Haldir sat down next to her.  
  
"That's not leaving," She stated looking straight ahead.  
  
"You've been out here for two hours now."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I thought you might want to know."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes then Warious asked, "How long have you been with us?"  
  
"Two and a half years. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
The crickets started chirping.  
  
"You're still here," Warious stated. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "Why haven't you left?"  
  
"Why should I leave?" He countered.  
  
"Because I am Pharaoh and my word is law," Warious retorted with mock superiority.  
  
"You are not Pharaoh."  
  
"But my word is law anyway."  
  
"Keep dreaming."  
  
The two stayed there in the woods on the ground. Warious fell asleep on her companion, though it was very unintentional.  
  
"Come on Warious, time to go inside," Warious heard a voice calling. She stirred trying to move. "Get up or I'm carrying you inside," the voice came again; but for some reason Warious could not bring herself to consciousness. (She was hearing through the force)  
  
Suddenly, Warious could see out side of her body. She saw Haldir pick her up and go inside.  
  
Warious 'followed' and saw Maul come up to Haldir who was still holding her body. She felt Maul reach out to her with the force. (Are you awake Warious?) (Yes) She replied (But I'm out side of my body and I don't know why) Warious heard Maul tell Haldir to place her body in bed and see how she was in the morning.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Can you stand the suspense? As always, review please. Thank you to the inspiration of, Éowyn Skywalker, for giving me the idea to show my love of Veggie Tales.

Eowyn: What did I leave out?


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
  
It was twelve in the morning. Warious was still, floating above her body, wondering what the Kessel happened. Haldir has been keeping watch over it ever since he put Warious' empty body in bed. Maul has gone off to consult their meager resources on what happened and how to fix it. Then, about ten minutes after twelve, Warious heard a familiar voice calling her name. (Warious)  
  
She looked up and saw her old master, Darth Sidious who was also her beloved Emperor.  
(Master?) Warious asked. (Is it really you?)  
  
Her late master looked Warious in the eye. (Yes.)  
  
(What are you doing here? Am I dead?)  
  
Sidious smiled slightly. (No, you are not.)  
  
Then Warious remembered her manners. (What is your bidding, my master?)  
  
(Don't mock Darth Vader.) Sidious scolded. (My 'bidding', as you put it, is this; that you listen to what I have to say.)  
  
Not truly able to help herself, she replied. (As you wish, my master.)  
  
Sidious sighed in frustration, and then began.  
(You and Darth Maul have long since achieved Mastery of the darkside. Now as 'Masters of the Sith', you and Maul must move on with your lives. You have already started to do this; you have a job and are well acquainted with this world's ways. Maul, you may not have noticed, has started becoming lax. You must tell him to learn the ways of this world. Be careful, you must not become caught up in it.  
I would have you both continue your current routine of meditation and practice. You both have learned all that I could possibly teach you.  
As for your house guest, do try to get along with him for once. He is not a Jedi and not your enemy.  
One other thing, you will sing "We Are the Pirates Who Don't do Anything" every day. Yes I mean it. First of all, I like this 'Veggie Tales'. Second, it will be very entertaining to me.  
Do you have any questions?)  
  
(Master) Warious began (How have I become like this? Will I ever get back in my own body?)  
  
(You have only come here because I have called you. It will not happen again unless I have something important to tell you. You will return to your body when Haldir kisses you in the morning.)  
  
(What?!?!?) Warious practically screeched in the force.  
  
Sidious laughed at her reaction. (Didn't you know? He's been kissing you every morning for the past six moths.)  
  
(Why?!?)  
  
(Think back to one of your more civilized discussions with him. You were talking about things that you want but might never have.)  
  
Flashback...  
  
........  
  
Haldir and Warious were talking. Maybe it was because she was too tired to argue or despise anyone that they had a 'civilized' conversation. Haldir had asked Warious what it was she wanted but might not ever have. "Promise that you will never tell anyone," Warious demanded.  
  
"Nobody will know your answer except me."  
  
"I don't think anyone will ever kiss me, let alone like me for who I am."  
  
"You don't think anyone will like you? Darth Maul..."  
  
"Darth Maul is my brother," Warious interrupted. "I meant the other like."  
  
"What?"  
  
Warious sighed and explained the American language.  
  
.........  
  
(Okay. So what?)  
  
(So) Warious' master replied patiently (That is the reason. For being such a pain, I have one more command to you.)  
  
(Yes?)  
  
(When he does kiss you, you are to kiss him back.)  
  
(What?!?!)  
  
(I am your master, you will obey. It is not like I am asking you to kill yourself. Tell Maul all I have said that concerns him, and kiss the elf.)  
  
(Yes, master.) Warious replied unhappily.  
  
Then the image of the emperor faded and disappeared, leaving Warious alone to her thoughts.  
  
It was six thirty in the morning. Warious didn't want to obey the emperor. Okay she wanted to...sort of. 'He might be just doing it to get away with something that I didn't know about,' Warious thought. 'Uh-oh, he's moving. Oh crud.'  
  
Warious felt herself being drawn back into her body. Now she could feel, but what she felt isn't exactly what she wished she was feeling. Warious' master was right, she was being kissed.  
  
Reluctantly, Warious obeyed her master's command and kissed him back. Haldir abruptly stopped kissing her and pulled back. They stared at each other silently for what seemed an eternity before he spoke. "You are well?"  
  
"As well as I normally am. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me back?" He countered.  
  
"Because my master commanded it," Warious replied, "I doubt you can say the same."  
  
"No, I can't. But is that your real reason?"  
  
"How about answering my question first?"  
  
Haldir didn't say anything and left the room.  
  
.............  
  
Maul came to make sure that Warious was back and she delivered the message Master Sidious gave them. He took it pretty well, except for the fact that Warious started to sing the mentioned song. "We are the pirates who don't to anything. We just stay at home and lie around..."  
  
Maul fled the room at this time so Warious sang louder and followed him. Then she ate breakfast.  
  
.................  
  
Warious went to church, as was customary for her on a Sunday.  
  
Warious came home from church to find Maul working on his swoop. "Hey Maul." Maul grunted and went back to what he was doing.  
  
The elf was nowhere in sight, but Warious was ok with that. She don't want to talk to him about this morning anyway.  
  
Warious got inside and found Zsinj out of his cage...again. "Get back in your cage!" She yelled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Stubborn stupa peedunkee sleemo of an Imperial War Lord!" Warious force dragged him back to his cage and made sure there was a lock on the door.  
  
After this was accomplished, Warious heard a voice behind her. "Why do you insist on locking Zsinj up in a cage?"  
  
"Because last time I let him wander free he almost burnt down the building and wasn't even apologetic about it."  
  
Warious got away from Haldir and went to her room and locked the door, so she could read Fan fictions online, undisturbed.  
  
Later....  
  
Warious got a stiff neck and stopped using the computer for the moment. There was a knock on the door. "Go away," she automatically replied.  
  
"No," came Haldir's voice.  
  
"Too bad, I'm not going to let you in." Warious replied.  
  
"Darth Warious, we need to talk right now!"  
  
"No we don't. We don't wants to talk to him do we precious?" She said doing her Gollum impression.  
  
"Warious you are being impossible! Now open this door or I'll get in another way."  
  
"There is no other way you nasty elf!" Warious yelled over her shoulder to the door.  
  
"You have a window."  
  
"It's two stories up with no ledge that you can use."  
  
"Why should that stop me?"  
  
But before Warious could answer she discovered that he was already in the room. "How, in Kessel's blood-stained name, did you get in here?"  
  
"I borrowed the key Darth Maul had." He said shutting the door.  
  
"I'm still not talking with you," Warious replied stubbornly.  
  
Sighing, Haldir sat down on the bed. Warious went back to the computer. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
An hour later, they still haven't said anything to each other.  
  
Warious and Haldir went down stairs and ate dinner then went back to her room. Warious still refused to talk to the elf. Warious decided to read one of my many Star Wars novels in order to ignore Haldir.  
  
Warious went to bed, and still neither said a word to each other. Warious didn't say anything because she was still disturbed by this morning's events. Why did her master ask her to do such a strange thing?  
Haldir didn't say anything because he was trying to figure out a way to say what he needed to say.  
  
.................  
  
A/N: Yes I am mean. Please review. 


	5. Day 5

Day 5  
  
It was Monday...  
  
Warious was having a terrible dream.  
  
The first thing she could remember is being Larry Boy's new sidekick. (A/N: Larry Boy is Veggie Tales for those of you who didn't know.) They were searching for the new threat to Bumblyburg. Warious couldn't remember what it was now, but it was big and evil. Not typical Sith 'evil'. This is full blown would-even-make-a-Sith-pee-his-pants evil. All of a sudden Larry Boy and Bumblyburg were no longer there. Warious was in a place that resembled the inside of a human body: Very dark red and wet inside. The above mentioned creature had her in its claws and was bringing Warious up to its eyelevel. Its eyes blazed with fire and resembled a depiction of Sauron she once saw. Then, after it looked Warious over, it tossed her into it's mouth and as it was about to clamp down with its massive teeth she...  
  
Warious eyes flew open as she tried not to gasp. She looked to see what it was she clinging to.  
  
Warious was clinging to Haldir's body and even though she registered this she didn't let go of him, Warious was too freaked from that dream to let go. He had one arm around her keeping her to him even if she had let go.  
  
He said something in elvish that Warious couldn't understand. At her confused expression he turned on his side, still keeping his arm around her, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Warious shuddered and clung tighter, burring her face into his chest. Then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was fascinating to see someone's upper body with out a giant tattoo on it like Darth Maul's. "Could you please loosen your grip?" Haldir asked with probably more patience than she would have had.  
  
Warious shook her still buried face 'no' but lessened her grip anyway.  
  
"Will you tell me why you have latched yourself onto me at this time of night?"  
  
"Bad dream," She mumbled.  
  
Haldir waited for Warious to explain, so removing her head from its hiding place, she told him the dream and gave what detail could remember. After Warious finished telling him the dream, she remembered the horror of that creature and went to hide her face again but Haldir stopped her.  
  
"You will be fine; it was only a dream and it cannot hurt you."  
  
Warious scoffed and remembered other dreams that she and Darth Maul had that came to nearly kill us, but then none of those dreams were scary. "Oh yes they can," Warious replied and told him about a dream battle both she and Maul had simultaneously, where they faced off against an old dark Lord of the Sith and both still had the physical scars to prove it. That was when they were fighting to become masters of the Sith.  
  
Haldir seemed to not have a counter for this and lay on his back again.  
  
When Warious finally calmed down and attempted to let go of Haldir, she found that she could not. Warious had thought that he was sleeping but the fact that she was still trying to get away from him seemed to amuse him. "Why do you insist on fighting what you feel?"  
  
"What, in Kessel's name, do you mean?" Warious asked tiredly  
  
"You like me. First you kiss me instead of trying to kill me like you promised. Next you feel free to cling to me after you wake up from a 'bad dream' in the middle of the night. Then you continue to hold on to me as you try to calm down. Will you not admit that you have some sort of feelings for me?"  
  
"Haldir, I really need to change my position if I'm ever going to get back to sleep. I'm not going to admit to anything that my cause me pain in the future and finally I'm going to be very cranky with you in the morning if I don't get sleep now."  
  
Reluctantly, Haldir let Warious go and she turned on her side away from him. As soon as Warious closed her eyes she felt his arm circle around her waist. 'Whatever' Warious thought and went right to sleep.  
  
At around seven, Warious heard someone calling her, "Warious, time to wake up." She turned on her back, about to reply when Haldir kissed her.  
  
"That is disgusting," Warious stated when he stopped. Then she brought his head back down to hers and kissed him.  
  
"If kissing is so horrible for you why did you kiss me?" Haldir countered then kissed Warious again.  
  
"That was a total movie scene. Like James Bond or something." Warious thought out loud. "Kissing feels better than it looks I guess."  
  
They were about to kiss again when a voice interrupted them. "Warious, what are you doing with Haldir?"  
  
Warious pushed Haldir away from her and rolled onto the floor before replying. "Nothing Maul, nothing important."  
  
Maul gave them a suspicious glance before leaving.  
  
After Maul had got downstairs Warious said, "Well, um, I'm gonna have breakfast," and attempted her escape but Haldir caught her by my arm and pulled Warious to him.  
  
"Not yet," He said then kissed her, again.  
  
"Don't come between me and breakfast you koochoo elf."  
  
...............  
  
After Warious and Maul finished their sithly activities, Warious began to sing the ever popular song..."We are the pirates who don't do anything..."  
  
Then Warious went inside to read and write fanfiction all day as she didn't have to work on a holiday.  
  
Warious was still on at two in the afternoon. She was reading this funny fan fiction from one of her all time favorite authors; Éowyn Skywalker and her story, 'Galadriel's Mirror'. Anyway Warious was writing a review for the story when Haldir wandered over to her at the computer and asked "Darth Celeborn?"  
  
Warious explained the story but then she started laughing about the Darth Celeborn part. Warious saw the evil glare she was getting from Haldir and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
Haldir tackled Warious in the living room onto a couch, and they ended up in a wrong position. "Why did you do that for?" Warious demanded looking up at him.  
  
"As an excuse to get you in this position."  
  
"Maul!" Warious yelled.  
  
"I'm finishing your review...What do you want?"  
  
"Get this pervert off of me!"  
  
Maul grumbled something and came over to behold the disturbing scene and proceeded to point and laugh at the two. "What in Kessel's name is so funny?!?"  
  
"The position you two are in. First this morning and now."  
  
Maul left, still snickering.  
  
Warious tried to convince Haldir to let her up but he refused until a few hours later, and even then it was only so she could make dinner.  
  
Warious looked in the freezer and saw kielbasa. She decided to make that for dinner.  
  
Dinner was eaten with relatively few complaints. Zsinj most certainly didn't complain or he'd get the cage again instead of a padded room in the cellar (for when he was good). Yes Warious is evil, and she loved it.  
  
Warious went to bed a few hours later not dreaming of anything in particular.  
  
..................  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Indifferent? What ever you think please review. 


	6. Day 6

- - means speaking in Ewok.  
  
............  
  
Warious was dreaming when she felt a disturbance in the force while facing off against a Rancor. Warious preferred Rancor dreams; they were recognizable and easier to deal with.  
  
............  
  
Warious woke up to the sounds of strange yet familiar voices singing. Looking up and around her, Warious saw that she was not in her room. It looked like a one room tree house...this was vaguely familiar to her.  
  
Warious noticed that Haldir was not with her as he had been last night. Yes something was very strange.  
  
Warious heard someone speaking in a very familiar language. Then it came to her, someone was speaking Ewok! Fortunately Darth Warious was fluent in this language, thanks to having a mission here for three years at age 9.  
  
Warious was trained by Emperor Palpatine at a very young age. The empire had just been completed and Darth Sidious saw fit to train a young apprentice in case Lord Vader failed him.  
  
Warious was that apprentice.  
  
Darth Sidious sent Warious to the forest moon of Endor as part of her survival skills training. She made friends with the Great Tree Clan of Ewoks and was adopted into their tribe. Here she was taught Ewok through trial and error, but soon she was able to master it. A family in the Ewok tribe adopted her specifically so she would have her own family within the clan. Here Warious became known as Dutak Hutar.  
  
Warious walked out the door of her room and beheld the old but familiar sight of the Great Tree Clan.  
  
Darth Maul was talking with the tribe leader, Chief Longee Yubnub, as other Ewoks gazed in awe at something. Warious went over to the group to see what everyone was staring at.  
  
They were poking at a large man tied to a Ewok style spit. It was Zsinj. Zsinj saw Warious looking at him and said, "What are they doing to me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Warious said looking bored but amused, "you are going to be eaten." Zsinj started yelling for someone to help him.  
  
Warious sighed, 'Why do I have to have a guilty conscious?' she thought to herself. Warious explained to the Ewoks that Zsinj was not food and to let him go but keep an eye on him. After Zsinj was untied, Warious went in search of the only person she hadn't seen...Haldir.  
  
Some hours later still unable to fine Haldir She decided to ask the Ewok shaman Sunee Paamuk, her adopted Ewok brother, if he had seen him. -No I haven't seen that one since this morning Dutak Hutar.-  
  
-Where is father?- Warious asked him, changing the subject.  
  
Sunee looked down and didn't say any thing. -Sirut is gone now isn't he?- Sunee nodded.  
  
-I'm sorry fruk (brother).- (Pronounced like Fruit with a K instead of a T.)  
  
Sunee looked up at Warious and said, -Mother died not long after you left and Reh Fulu (our sister) has been mated by one from the Rising Sun Clan.-  
  
-And what about you Sunee?-  
  
-I am still to busy as the tribe's shaman to find a mate, Dutak.-  
  
Sunee and Warious talked of what had happened after she had gone back to Coruscant and what had happened in each others lives.  
  
............  
  
Warious still hadn't seen Haldir anywhere. Maul and Warious ate with the chief, Longee Yubnub, while Zsinj was being watched by one of the warriors of the tribe.  
  
Warious asked Chief Yubnub if he had seen Haldir.  
  
-The pale golden one?-  
  
-Yeah, something like that.-  
  
-He went with some of our hunters to help find food. He doesn't seem to understand our language but your fruk, Maul, told him what was said to him.-  
  
-You didn't ask if I wanted to help?- Warious asked hurt.  
  
"You were sleeping Warious. I couldn't wake you up." Maul said in basic.  
  
"Gee thanks brother."  
  
After the meal was eaten, Warious left the Chief's home and went out to talk with old friends.  
  
............  
  
About three hours later after speaking to her old friends, Warious climbed to one of the uppermost platforms to survey the land she once knew. There was no change in the northern part of the forest. To the east she saw a valley that had not been there before. There were ruins of what once might have been a base and landing pads.  
To the south Warious saw a pile of scrap metal that looked like it was once part of an AT-ST.  
And finally to the west...a cold wind blew and the sense of a once living presence was felt. A large black tree grew there about a month's journey from here. Despite its distance it was very easy to see.  
  
Warious stared back in the direction of the dilapidated base in the east, wondering what had happened. But she ventured a guess that it was once an imperial base.  
  
"Wondering you are." Warious heard a strange voice behind her. She turned around and saw a force image of a small troll like creature.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm wondering who the Kessel are you?"  
  
The troll like creature laughed croakily, "Yoda my name, it is."  
  
"You don't look like a Sith lord to me."  
  
Yoda's look of humor changed to one of seriousness. "Sith lord I am not. Jedi Master Yoda I am."  
  
Warious rolled my eyes at the creature, "Then why are you even talking to me? Don't you know what I am?"  
  
"Know I do. Sith you are. Talking I am because of one who wishes you were not."  
  
"Who?" She inquired as politely as possible.  
  
Yoda, ignored Warious' question and said, "The death of your master took place in the sky above us. His spirit calls from the west, searching for a final place of rest no doubt."  
  
"You don't sound very disappointed," She growled.  
  
"Disappointed I am not. Sorry I am not. Irredeemable Sith was he. Redeemable you are."  
  
"I am a Sith. I will not change my self for anyone."  
  
"Young, you are. Much to learn, have you. Consequences, there are, to being a Sith," Yoda warned. "Sad, you make him. Afraid of you, he is."  
  
Warious wanted to cut down the little Jedi where he stood if he were but alive. "Who? Kessel darn it! Who is?"  
  
"Mmm. Tell you I cannot. Know him you do." And with that the little Jedi master disappeared.  
  
...............  
  
Warious stood there for a long time trying to figure out who didn't want her to be a Sith. She was trying so hard to figure out whom it was Yoda spoke about, that she didn't notice someone had joined her up on that lookout spot. Until he spoke, that is.  
  
"Do you like this place?"  
  
"Nice of you to finally stop by," Warious sarcastically replied to the one person she hadn't seen all day. Haldir.  
  
"That does not answer my question," he replied.  
  
"This is my family. This is my home. Of course I like it here," Warious said not looking at him. "This place is the first home I ever had off of Coruscant."  
  
"Do all...Ewoks live in the trees?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. All Ewoks live in trees. That is one reason why I like it here."  
  
"Then you would like my home, Lothlórien. We live similarly to the Ewoks."  
  
Both went quiet. Haldir came and stood next to Warious and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Warious kissed him back.  
  
Then Warious pulled away from him realizing who Yoda was talking about. Haldir growled and demanded why she had stopped. "Because I am evil. You cannot change that."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"A dead little green Jedi told me."  
  
Just then the Ewok dinner cry was sounded. "It's time for dinner," Warious said walking away from him.  
  
Then the two headed to dinner.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Endor! I couldn't resist.  
  
Yoda appears courtesy of Éowyn Skywalker's suggestion. Now go read and review her stuff. 


	7. Day 7

Day 7  
  
Darth Warious woke up wondering where she was, and then she remembered...Endor. Warious felt Haldir's arm around her middle, holding her possessively. Turning around Warious looked up at the elf that had been living with her and Darth Maul for little over two and a half years.  
  
"You are awake?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Do I look awake?"  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, not sure if that was the right answer.  
  
"Then I'm awake."  
  
"You don't like getting up do you?"  
  
"No," Warious mumbled, knowing he would hear her anyway. The Warious rolled out of bed and headed for breakfast.  
  
............  
  
-There is a matter all Clans of this place would speak to you about.- Chief Yubnub said after breakfast.  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-You have seen the black tree that grows in the west. Have you felt the bad magic from it?-  
  
-The darkside emanates from that place, yes I have felt it great Chief.-  
  
-You once said you were knowledgeable in this kind of matter, is it true now?-  
  
-I am fully trained in understanding it now.- Warious replied beginning to suspect that the Chief was about to ask her to do something.  
  
-We would like you to cleanse the place if you are able.-  
  
-Anything for the good of the tribe.- Warious replied, -But it is almost a whole month's journey from here.-  
  
We have prepared seven Hawk-bat gliders for you if you require companions, but we were not sure.-  
  
Warious turned to look at Haldir, who was clueless as to what was being said. She quickly summarized what had been said and turned back to Chief Yubnub. -Do I get to chose my companions or do you have someone in mind?- she asked.  
  
-The only one you must take with you is Sunee Paamuk and Luka Siz.-  
  
Luka Siz was a shetai (warrior) who Darth Warious had been trained and grew up with. He was a good friend to her.  
  
Then I shall also take Haldir and fruk Maul with me also if they will come.- Warious replied.  
  
-Maul has already agreed to come with you. You may have to talk to the other.-  
  
Turning back to Haldir Warious explained to him what the chief asked.  
  
"I will go with you to make sure you stay out of trouble."  
  
"Gee thanks." Warious replied sarcastically. She told the chief what he said 'slightly' altering the words.  
  
-Good. You may leave now. On the Hawk-bats it will take you a half sun journey to get there. You may have to walk back.-  
  
-As you wish great Chief.- Warious replied bowing.  
  
............  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Haldir asked eyeing one of the Hawk-bat gliders modified for the larger party members.  
  
"Perfectly sure. They are well built and easy to control. When we need to land, I'll explain how." Needless to say, Haldir didn't look convinced. Maul came over and laughed at the elf's uneasiness.  
  
Ignoring him Warious tried her best to not look like a freak with a crazy grin. Luka took care of that for her as he walked by laughing in Ewok manner that sounded almost maniacal.  
  
After a few hours in the air, Haldir wasn't so freaked. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it. Warious had always loved gliding and did it often when she was first here. Maul was in a meditative state that told Warious he was bored. Sunee and Luka flew up and down having a blast behaving like two theesa (children).  
  
Warious felt this was a good time to sing "Pirates who don't do anything".  
  
After Warious finished the song, she asked Haldir if he wanted to learn Ewok. He agreed and Warious started teaching him.  
  
Another few hours...  
  
They landed in a field near the Black tree and are now walking towards it. Warious could feel the darkside's power strongly now and was soaking it up like a sponge as was Maul. Taking the dark force inside of her body, Warious started draining the tree of its power. Maul followed suit and drew the force into his body, making it merge with the force that was already flowing in him.  
  
Maul and Warious were the only ones to approach the tree. Warious felt herself become stronger and more powerful with each breath she took. Warious allowed the force building inside of her to flow into the force that she contained within her body just as Darth Maul was doing.  
  
An hour later...  
  
It was dark when Darth Warious and Darth Maul finished draining the dark force out of the tree. They headed for the small encampment that was made while they did their job.  
  
Sunee came forward. -Is it finished?-  
  
-Yes,- I replied. -Bless the tree.- Sunee nodded and went to do what he needed.  
  
Sitting down at the small fire that had also been built Warious sighed, feeling full. "Take out your saber's crystals," Maul said handing Warious her saber. Carefully, she removed the two crystals from her saber. "Now pour the force you collected, into the crystals. This will make our sabers stronger."  
  
Haldir watched them from the other side of the fire where Luka cooked Treebark lizard for dinner. Darth Warious finished and replaced the crystals back into her lightsaber. Then Sunee came back and helped Luka finish cooking.  
  
Dinner was served and they ate.  
  
............  
  
Warious got up and went to look at the tree. She felt living force in it and relaxed.  
Warious looked up at it in the darkness, wondering if the force would be back in the morning.  
  
"Whatever it was you did, it worked." Warious heard Haldir say from behind her.  
  
"Yes it did. There is no more of the darkside in this tree, only the living force."  
  
"You did something that wasn't Sith?"  
  
Warious sighed, "I only do so for nature, not for people."  
  
"Why is that?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"You ever watch the news?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Those things are what happen in our world every day. It grows worse and worse every passing day. I can only seem to tolerate living in it because of being a Sith."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They fell silent and Warious leaned into Haldir's embrace taking comfort in his being there.  
  
After a few minutes, Warious and Haldir curled up at the tree's base to rest. Then Warious fell asleep.  
  
.........  
  
A/N: Review me please. 


	8. Day 8

Day 8  
  
The next morning, Darth Warious woke up at the base of the Great Tree. Haldir was already up and looking around. Then a thought occurred to her...  
  
"Why are they called tooth brushes?"  
  
"What?" Haldir asked looking a bit confused.  
  
"Why are they called toothbrushes?" Warious repeated her question. "They brush your all of your teeth; and tooth is singular. So why aren't they called Teethbrushes?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Haldir replied.  
  
"I'll go ask Darth Maul," Warious sighed, then got up to find the little camp.  
  
............  
  
"Hey Maul?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're stuck with it!"  
  
Maul groaned, "Not this again."  
  
"That and why are they called toothbrushes?"  
  
Maul had the same blank look that Haldir had earlier. Then he wondered if Darth Warious had any sanity left in her mind. "What on Kessel are you talking about Peedunkee?"  
  
Warious explained to him what she had told Haldir earlier. "Why in Kessel's name do you care? It's just what they call it!"  
  
"Who is they?" Warious asked. Maul growled and lunged at her, lightsaber in hand. Warious yelped and ran away from the angry Sith Lord. Needless to say (co- A/N H: Then why are you saying it? A/N: Shut up and let me narrate. Anyway...) all the commotion woke up their two Ewok companions.  
  
-What is going on here!- Luka Siz demanded.  
  
-Maul is mad at me just because I asked a question- Warious whined at her old friend, still running from my very mad Sith brother. She risked a look at Maul. Warious saw the look of a mad man staring back. Mad, as in, insane. -Sunee! Help me!-  
  
No I don't think I will,- her adopted Ewok brother said leaning against a tree, watching with amusement. -I was going to lead you on a stray path and leave you there but I like this much better.-  
  
-Why?!- Warious asked still running for her life around the camp.  
  
-Because you used magic on us so we would sleep.-  
  
Ewoks think of anything like sleeping pills are magic. -It was just a joke!- Warious protested. Seeing this was going nowhere Warious turned around and shot lightning into Darth Maul hoping to 'shock' him to his senses.  
  
Maul stopped...for exactly one second then began chasing Warious around the camp once more. The two Ewoks jumped in and tackled her to the forest floor. -Not fair!- she protested. Maul came up and threatened Warious with his lightsaber. -Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!-  
  
After much pleading they let Warious up and broke camp.  
  
...............  
  
The small group had been walking for hours. Warious kept out of 'trouble' by teaching Haldir more of the Ewok language. She was now getting bored with playing teacher. "Who is THEY?" Warious suddenly asked.  
  
"They who?" Haldir replied.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Stop doing that!"  
  
"Stop doing what?"  
  
"Stop asking me strange questions!"  
  
"If THEY say something it is never questioned. When I say something you guys yell at me." Warious explained.  
  
"What in Eru's name are you talking about?"  
  
"THEY are too powerful and no one is sure exactly who they are." Warious continued while ignoring him. "It's a conspiracy I tell you. A CONSPIRACY!!!"  
  
Maul, who was ahead of the two, turned around and demanded to know what Warious was yelling about. "The universal conspiracy of THEY," Warious replied.  
  
"You are nuts." Maul replied shaking his head and turned away from her.  
  
Warious continued to rant about conspiracies in Ewok in order to annoy everyone at the same time.  
  
.............  
  
Warious stopped ranting a few hours later, mainly because she had been threatened under pain-of-death if she spoke again for the next two hours.  
  
Luka Siz took up giving Ewok lessons to Haldir. Out of all the Ewoks on all of Endor, Luka is the only one that can speak and understand Basic. He was the one who spent the most time with Warious and somehow he was able to learn basic. However, Luka preferred to speak in Ewok most of the time. Another thing Warious had noticed when they were growing up was that it felt like the force was very strong with him. 'Hmm...strong enough that he might...nah,' Warious contemplated.  
  
...............  
  
The group stopped two hours later to set up camp and they let Warious talk again. Maul went to get fire wood. Luka and Haldir went to find dinner. Sunee helped Warious clean the area up so they could sleep on the ground.  
  
When Maul got back with the wood Warious piled it up and started a fire. -Hey Everyone! Dutak is going to make dinner for us!-  
  
Warious groaned. -This is still punishment for putting you guys to sleep last night isn't it?-  
  
"Chak," Luka confirmed dropping the skinned Treebark lizards into her arms. -And you cook better than us.-  
  
-Oh sure. Just because I'm a girl everyone automatically thinks I can cook.-  
  
-Stop whining. I know you can cook. My mom taught you how.-  
  
"Oh yeah. But it's still not fair."  
  
So Warious cooked the lizards for dinner. Warious thought they were trying to keep her concentration away from conspiracies. Yeah right. "It's all a conspiracy I tell you. Conspiracy." But like last time, they ignored her. Poodoo.  
  
.............  
  
By the time dinner had been eaten it was dark out and thus time for bed.  
  
.............  
  
A/N: please review  
  
Éowyn Skywalker: Thank you for the conspiracy ideas.  
  
(using the dark side) You WILL read Éowyn Skywalker's fan fiction AND you WILL REVIEW THEM. 


	9. Day 9

Day 9  
  
Warious woke up in what looked like a dorm room. "What?" she yelled.  
  
"Ouch. Could you please lower your voice?" Haldir said. "I'm right next to you."  
  
"Sorry H."  
  
"H?"  
  
"Your new nickname."  
  
Haldir sighed and got up. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Then Warious realized something. "I CAN'T FEEL THE FORCE!!!!"  
  
Haldir covered his ears. "Please not so loud!!!!"  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it," Haldir said, "I can't feel the earth either."  
  
"Let's go outside and see where we are." Warious suggested heading for the door.  
  
"Wait," Haldir said. He readjusted his quiver. "Ok. Now we can go."  
  
Rolling her eyes Darth Warious opened the door to see a man on the other side of it. He was tall with dark hair and wore sunglasses. "Who are you?" Warious demanded.  
  
"Welcome to the Matrix Miss Warious. My name is Agent Smith." The man replied.  
  
"The Matrix, I thought that was a movie?"  
  
"No it's not. You are here for a purpose." Mr. Smith said.  
  
"What purpose?" Haldir asked confused, "What is the Matrix?"  
  
"This is the Matrix, Mr. Haldir. Your purpose is to destroy Neo Anderson and his friends." Smith held up a picture. A group of people were gathered around a telephone. "We have brought you here to kill every last one of them."  
  
Warious took the picture and went into a sithly hunting mode. "Where were these people last seen?" she asked. The agent nodded, there was a flash of light and they were standing on a busy street in downtown New York. "They were last seen here. Watch out for the other agents, and if you have any further questions, I am everywhere." The Agent handed Warious a gun, then disappeared into a crowd of people.  
  
"That man looked a lot like Lord Elrond." Haldir said to Warious.  
  
She shook her head. "Let's get started." Warious said moving down the street.  
  
"Oi! Wait a minute Warious. Why do we have to kill these people? I don't want to kill anyone." Haldir said blocking her path.  
  
"You aren't the one who is going to kill them, Haldir. I am. Pushee Wumpa!" Warious shoved past the elf and started her search.  
  
..........  
  
Haldir wandered around the city for some time. He tried to avoid the woman population, after one scantly clad lady pinned him in an ally way and tried to kiss him, and other things that are not appropriate to speak about.  
  
At about late morning Haldir saw the man Warious was to kill, walking with another person who had been in the picture Agent Smith showed them earlier. He approached them and the encounter went something like this...  
  
"Neo Anderson?" Haldir asked.  
  
Neo stopped walking and looked at the elf way. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Haldir. I have something to tell you; it is important."  
  
Neo and his female companion led him to a quiet place.  
  
"What do you have to say, Mr. Haldir?" the woman asked.  
  
Haldir quickly explained what had happened that morning. "And now my friend Warious seems to have lost her mind and is looking for you to kill you."  
  
Neo looked at his friend. "What do you think Trinity?"  
  
Trinity cast a seemingly neutral look in Haldir's direction before answering. "He seems to be honest, and you don't have elves walking around in the Matrix. It isn't in the program."  
  
Neo looked at the elf. "Well Mr. Haldir, we will take your word for it, for now. But if push comes to shove, your friend may die."  
  
Haldir's mouth was dry but he managed to say, "I understand."  
  
"Come on; let's go catch up with the others. You may come too if you like." Neo told me.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Warious had been searching for five hours now and hadn't found any trace of them. Warious began to feel sorry for leaving Haldir behind. 'Maybe I should go look for him...Nah.'  
  
Then Warious saw Neo and a female friend, who was in the photo, cross to the side of the street Warious was on.  
  
Warious prepared to shoot them with the gun Agent Smith had given her but then she saw Haldir walking with them.  
  
'Do I shoot?' Warious hesitated. Haldir turned his head in Warious' direction and saw her. 'Shit!' Warious thought. She raised my gun at Neo Anderson and shot, but it was too late. Haldir warned them in time and now the crowd on the street was in a mad panic.  
  
Warious followed the direction she had seen them go in and down a darkened ally. 'There they are!' Warious shot the gun at them trying to avoid her friend. They split up and Warious followed Neo, firing her weapon at him. Haldir strung his bow, fitted an arrow to the string, aimed and shot Warious' right arm.  
  
When Warious thought she had Neo cornered, Warious felt a sharp pain in her upper firing arm. Then her right leg started hurting immensely. Warious felt something graze her side. It was an arrow.  
  
Warious turned to look behind her. Haldir had his bow out and strung. She watched as he knocked an arrow to the string. To Haldir it seemed that Darth Warious had turned into a diseased animal. Warious turned back to see where Neo was. Neo had hid in a doorway, and Warious couldn't see him anywhere. Warious looked back at Haldir. He let the string go and time seemed to slow as the arrow sped towards her. The arrow went through Warious' chest and she stumbled back from the force.  
  
Haldir ran to catch Warious as she fell, letting his bow clatter to the ground. Their eyes met and Warious heard him say, "I'm sorry," before everything went black.  
  
Haldir thought Warious was going to die, but Neo and Trinity helped him take Warious to the hospital. The doctors said she would be fine. But Haldir decided to wait and see for himself. They let Haldir stay with her because he said he was her guardian.  
  
Neo and Trinity left leaving Haldir alone with Warious.  
  
...............  
  
A/N: Now why did you go and do that you nasty co author?  
  
Co-A/N H: You wrote that, not me.  
  
Co-A/N M: Review. 


	10. Day 10

Day 10  
  
Haldir sat in the Matrix's 'New York' hospital. He sat by Warious' side wishing she would just sit up and talk to him. 'Even if she decided to scream in my ear I would have gladly put up with just to know she was alright.' Haldir thought to himself.  
  
Instead he was alone with his thoughts. Warious had seemed to turn into a killing machine without feeling or mercy for others. When he had shot her the day before, as Warious turned and looked at him, it looked like she was a wild ferocious animal. Haldir thought back to when she looked as a Warg. What had come over the normally controlled woman he had known? What was this new side of her that would mercilessly kill someone just because she was told to?  
  
Haldir looked down at Warious. He remembered how they had used to fight when they first met over the most ridiculous things. There was this one time when he decided to cook dinner. Unfortunately Haldir did not pay attention to Maul when he said Warious was a particular person when it came to who cooked. 'I was preparing a stew for some rabbits I had shot that day, and it was almost done cooking too. Warious came home from her job, took one look at the stove and would have beaten me to a pulp. We ate what I made anyway and she seemed to have calmed down after she had eaten.  
Then there was that time I saw her eating something and I asked what it was. "No!!! They are my Warheads! You can't have them! They are mine! All mine! Mwahahahaha!" I never bothered her when she was eating Warheads again.  
Now that I think about it, those times were funny. Then I remembered how she started opening up to me, how it felt when we kissed, holding her in my arms at night. No I didn't do anything inappropriate with her! How dare you even think that!!! Oh wait. Nobody is here...never mind then.'  
  
............  
  
Early in the evening Agent Smith appeared. He looked down at Darth Warious then up at Haldir. "Look at what you have done to your friend," he said gesturing towards Warious.  
  
Haldir looked away from him. "She was insane," he replied.  
  
The Agent rounded on Haldir glaring at him. "You did this to her elf." He spat the last word out like a curse. "It is your fault that she lays here. You shot her. You have hurt her. You're the one to blame. If you had not interfered with her job she would be awake and she would not be lying here." He continued circling Haldir as he made his accusations. Haldir knew he was right. The Agent finally stopped circling and looked Haldir in the eye. "You could be back where you both belong if you had just let her do her job," then the Agent disappeared.  
  
Haldir knelt by Warious' side and absently ran his fingers through her hair. The elf was overwhelmed by sadness and guilt. That is why he refused to leave her side in this place. 'I will wait for her to wake up and then I will do whatever she tells me to. Even if she tells me to leave and never come back...' The anguished elf thought to himself.  
  
................  
  
Haldir's pain was felt by someone far away. The Lady of Light knew what had happened. She had foreseen it and she knew more pain would follow. She knew that now was the time to interfere with the dark woman Haldir had fallen in love with.  
  
...............  
  
Haldir: Please review. 


	11. Day 11

Day 11  
  
Darth Warious had been floating in a black void for an unknown amount of time. The last thing she remembered was seeing Haldir shoot her then Warious heard him saying "Sorry". Warious thought back to when they first arrived in the Matrix. She remembered feeling detached from herself as she used to be when her Master sent her to kill Alliance members. 'Yes I killed people. Did I like it? No. Then why did I act the way I did? I don't know.' Thoughts swirled around in Warious' head; questions, but never real answers to them, just half answers.  
  
Warious floated in the black void and then she saw a light. Not like the 'end-of-the-tunnel' kind but a humanoid figure. A lady it looked like. When the person drew near Warious saw that it was most definitely a Lady. Not only that but she was a radiant being and Warious sensed from her the same kind of feeling she could sense from Haldir. She was an Elf.  
  
The Lady Elf stopped in front of Darth Warious and Warious bowed in respect to her. The lady had long golden hair and wore an elaborate circlet of silver on her brow. Her dress was long and had a regal tone to it. She was beautiful, and yet, terrible to look upon; yet Warious felt no fear of her.  
  
"Warious," the Lady spoke in a gentle voice but the Sith Lady could feel the power behind it. "Warious, what has made you this way?"  
  
"I do not know Lady Elf. I have been wondering the same question you ask me and still no answer comes." Warious said unable to hold her piercing gaze.  
  
The Lady smiled kindly at Warious but Warious still did not look up. "You have not yet tamed the animal within you Warious. You have been trained to control yourself in all situations but you still cannot control your inner beast."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"Look into my face Warious." Warious obeyed. "You are not all human Warious. You are a part animal. I can for now help suppress your animal till you seize control of it, but you must ask for my help."  
  
"Ask? I still don't understand what you mean. What do you mean by not all human?" Warious was feeling confused and frustrated.  
  
"In time you will understand," the Lady replied cryptically.  
  
"You speak as a Jedi!" Warious accused. "Stop speaking in riddles please."  
  
"I am no, Jedi, as you put it. I am The Lady Galadriel. If you decide to ask my help call my name." And with that she vanished.  
  
'That was weird.' Warious thought to herself. Slowly she felt my mind being pulled back into her body.  
  
................  
  
Warious opened my eyes and the first thing she saw was Haldir sitting beside her, staring at the wall in front of him. Then Warious noticed the I.V. in her arm. Warious hated I.Vs.! "Get this Kessel dammed thing out of my arm!" Warious yelled, startling Haldir.  
  
He jumped in his chair, a rather funny thing to see, and quickly came closer to Warious. He took the I.V. out and then kissed her long and hard. Warious shoved him off and gasped for air. "Hey stupid! Couldn't you wait until I was sitting up to do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so glad that you are awake that I..."  
  
"Ah whatever," Warious said interrupting Haldir while sitting up.  
  
"May I kiss you now?" he asked.  
  
"No! I want answers! Why did you shoot me?!?"  
  
Haldir kissed Warious anyway. 'Oh fine' Warious thought and just let him get it out of his system. Once he stopped Warious asked him again. He looked away from her and to the ground again. Warious waited patiently. Haldir didn't speak for a few minutes but then he finally answered her question, sort of. "You were out of control. I had to do something."  
  
"Yeah." Warious replied quietly. "About that, I'm sorry for going all weird on you. It's happened before when I was working for my Master. I'm sorry if I hurt you." 'Oh shoot. Why did I just say that? Never mind for now.' Warious thought.  
  
They left the hospital and were walking down the street when suddenly the two were in an office of some sort. There they saw Agent Smith. There appeared to be four of him. Yes there was four of him. "Nice to see you up and about, Miss Warious. You look alive today."  
  
"Not to much of disappointment I hope," Warious said cheerfully.  
  
"You still have the elf around I see."  
  
"Yes I do. He was only acting on an impulse. Is there any particular reason why we are here?" Warious asked.  
  
"Yes. We called you here to say that we don't require your services anymore. I thought this was a politer way do this than just letting any old Agent find you. I do hope you understand." The Agent replied.  
  
"So you are going to kill us?" Haldir demanded tensing for a fight.  
  
"No, of course not elf." Agent Smith waved his hand dismissively at Haldir. "We are merely sending your minds back to where your bodies are."  
  
"Where exactly is that?" Haldir asked.  
  
"When you wake up you will find out. Now it is time to send you to your bodies." The Agent said something in computer language (Yes it is a real language) and then a door appeared in the middle of the room. "Enter the door to get back."  
  
Warious strode toward the door, opened it and stepped through and dragged Haldir along with her. All the time he was saying, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
............  
  
A/N: Review me please 


	12. Day 12

This chapter is dedicated to Éowyn Skywalker; who has been patently waiting for this chapter.  
  
............  
  
Day 12  
  
Darth Warious opened her eyes; Haldir was lying next to her. Warious reached out with her senses and..."Yes!!! I can feel the Force again!" She bounced out of bed and turned to Haldir. "See? They didn't kill us, and now wesa back!" Without waiting for a response Warious bounced downstairs. Darth Maul was sitting at the Holonet terminal doing something. "Hi brother! Did you miss me?"  
  
Maul turned around in his chair. "Where were you?" he asked slightly sounding perturbed.  
  
"I was in the Matrix!!!!!" Warious replied jumping up and down. "It was sooooo cool! I got to meet Agent Smith! It was so awesome!"  
  
Maul went back to the Holonet saying, "Whatever."  
  
Warious looked in the dog crate...it was empty. "Where is Zsinj?" she asked.  
  
Maul shrugged, "Last I knew he was on Endor. We brought someone else back with us instead."  
  
"Who?" Warious asked warily. At that moment a pair of small furry arms clamped themselves around Warious' leg.  
  
-Good morning Dutak.-  
  
Warious looked down. "Luka Siz!" -How did you get here?- she rubbed the Ewok's head.  
  
-I don't know. We were on our way back to the Great Tree Clan and then I woke up here. Where did you go? I thought maybe something had happened to you.- Luka said letting go of her leg.  
  
-I went someplace that you wouldn't be able to understand. But I'm back now. How do you like it here?- Warious asked her friend.  
  
"The first thing he said when he got here was 'that you must hate it here.'" Maul interrupted from the other room.  
  
Warious shook her head. -Where is the elf being?- Luka asked.  
  
-I'm here.- Came Haldir's reply. In Ewok no less!  
  
-Good, you catch on quick.- Luka said to Haldir.  
  
"But does anyone care that I can speak Ewok too? No. It's a conspiracy I tell you! A conspiracy!!!!!" Everyone was now accustomed to Warious' constant saying so they ignored her. Warious continued talking about conspiracies for a while until Maul asked Haldir to shut her up. "That's a conspira..." Warious was in mid rant when Haldir grabbed Warious around the waist and kissed me. Well, it did shut her up. But not for long...  
  
Warious pulled and ran away from Haldir yelling about conspiracies until she was too tired to continue. Then they all gathered into the living room to watch a movie. But what movie were they going to watch? Warious won the Rock, Paper, Scissors, game so she chose.  
  
"We are going to watch the Muppet Show!" Darth Warious announced happily. Maul groaned, Haldir rolled his eyes and Luka looked clueless. "And we are going to watch the one with Mark Hamill!"  
  
So they watched the Muppet show. "Hey!" Warious yelled two seconds after the theme song ended, "What is Luke Skywalker doing on this? I better tell my friend that her co-author is loose." So after the episode ended Warious went to report the incident to her friend.  
  
After that, it was time for Warious to work so she left to go to the library.  
  
.............  
  
Warious was so glad to be home after she finished work. Don't get me wrong, Warious loved the library and her job there...Warious hated dealing with the loud and rude kids that occasionally come along. Tonight was the worst it had ever been. They were loud, picking out books and leaving them on the floor, tearing up pieces of note book paper and letting it fall on the ground...it was terrible. They finally got kicked out by the head librarian.  
  
So, Warious returned home mentally exhausted, frustrated and in a not-so- nice mood. Maul sensed this right away and warned everyone before she got home.  
  
Haldir had made dinner again without asking Warious first, but she let it slide this time as Warious was too tired to cook anything anyway. Yes she really is picky about cooking and who does it. That's just the way Warious is. It is her kitchen and anything she says is law! Warious felt better after eating and was feeling reasonably civil again. Then Maul spoke... "Warious?"  
  
"Yes Maul?" Warious replied clearing the table trying to avoid Haldir's arms as he tried to pull her onto his lap.  
  
"Do you want an apprentice?"  
  
Warious looked at Maul like he was nuts and replied, "I'm not ready for an apprentice yet. Why do you ask?" Then she saw Maul glance at Luka Siz. 'Uh- oh' Warious thought, 'what happened now?'  
  
"Luka is force sensitive enough to be trained."  
  
Luka looked down at the ground uncomfortably.  
  
"What makes you say that Maul?" Warious asked.  
  
"This afternoon after you left," Maul began, "Luka was trying to get something on the counter up there." He pointed to a relatively high shelf. "And he got it without climbing up. I saw the thing come down to him."  
  
Warious turned to Luka. "How long have you been able to do this?" she asked.  
  
"It started after you had left us to go back to Coruscant. I remembered watching you do it before and thought that maybe I could. So one day I was trying to get my spear back, I dropped it from the lookout tree, and I got it to come back to me."  
  
Haldir's jaw dropped. "Luka can speak the common tongue?"  
  
Ignoring Haldir temporarily, Warious reached out with the force to 'touch' Luka. Sure enough Luka was brimming with the force. This was an interesting find for her. Most 'primitive' life forms can't typically access the force. But then again, Luka can speak Basic when no other Ewok can.  
While Warious was thinking, Haldir grabbed his chance and pulled Darth Warious onto his lap. Warious was so deep in thought she didn't realize what happened. Finally Warious asked, "What else can you do?"  
  
-I can lift objects, I can make other creatures not see me, I can feel when trouble is coming, or mother's sister.- Luka replied.  
  
Warious laughed understanding why he added his Mother's sister (Ewok way of saying aunt). She was not the most pleasant of relatives to Luka. "Amazing! A force sensitive Ewok. This is going to be fun."  
  
Maul looked up at Warious. "So you'll train him?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope. You get to, it was your discovery my dear brother. You get to train our young Ewok friend."  
  
Maul groaned but didn't argue. Then Warious realized she was sitting on Haldir's lap and tried to get off. Haldir held her down grinning. "Let me up!" Warious demanded.  
  
"Why?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Because the dishes need doing," she replied calmly and tried to get up again...tried. "Let go please."  
  
"It's Maul's turn to do the dishes," Haldir replied seriously. "I want your attention for now."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Haldir kissed the side of Warious' neck and moving slowly up to her mouth. Warious gave in. 'Just this once,' she thought.  
  
..........  
  
"Well it's been an interesting day," Warious said to Haldir.  
  
"Yes it has," he agreed sliding his arms around Warious. They were in her room and Warious was about ready for sleep. "Warious, I have something to ask you."  
  
Warious glanced up at him, "Haku?" (Huttese for 'what?')  
  
Haldir got down on one knee holding Warious' hand in his and gazing up at her he spoke, "I know this isn't typical of any elf concerning a mortal but; will you, as you say here, marry me?"  
  
Warious was shocked, but she was too tired to consider it right now. Warious yanked the loony elf to his feet and replied, "I'll think about it in the morning." And with that being said she got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Please Review  
  
Éowyn Skywalker: Thank you for the idea of a force sensitive Ewok.  
  
(Using the force) You will read and review all of Éowyn Skywalker's work. 


	13. Day 13

Day 13  
  
Darth Warious woke to the sound of a loud scream. It wasn't Haldir because the sound came from the outside. It wasn't a Ewok scream, and Maul had been meditating before the sound brought him out of his trance. Warious looked out the window to see what had been making that noise, but couldn't see anything from the window.  
  
Warious was about to climb over Haldir to go looking for the noise when he pulled her back down. "Leave it be. It's probably not important," he mumbled. (Incase you people with sick minds out there haven't figured it out yet, _you know who you are_, Warious sleeps in her clothes.)  
  
Warious glared at him and rolled him off the bed so she could get out. "I don't care. I'm going to find out what it was. Anything that disturbs my sleep shall be investigated," Warious retorted getting out of bed but then Haldir grabbed and pulled her down onto the floor with him. "That wasn't very nice" Warious said.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Haldir replied, "Neither was your pushing me out of bed. Now you must pay the consequences." Haldir pulled Warious closer to him and kissed her. Unfortunately Warious decided she liked being kissed at that moment and reciprocated the action. When they finally stopped, Warious apologized and Haldir let her up.  
  
Warious headed downstairs to find her friends Lillian and Pegasus in the kitchen. (It serves as the dining room and the kitchen.) Warious looked at them and then looked for Maul. He was muttering in some language and it didn't sound pretty. "What are you two doing here so early in the morning?" Warious asked.  
  
"We, we saw Maul..." Pegasus sounded freaked out.  
  
"Maul was meditating and we saw him." Lillian finished for her friend.  
  
"So?" Warious asked slowly. "Maul meditates, I meditate, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Maul burst out of the bathroom looking redder than normal, "They saw me doing early morning meditation."  
  
"He wasn't wearing any clothes," Pegasus said looking a tad green and very embarrassed.  
  
"Awww, you poor girls come on lets go watch Lord of the Rings and I promise not to gag when Legolas comes on." Warious turned to Maul, "Shame on you! Do that meditation inside if you don't want to be seen," then she moved her friends into the living room to watch the movie she promised them.  
  
They got into the living room and were immediately intercepted by a smallish fuzz ball that latched himself on to Warious' legs. -Good morning Dutak!- Luka greeted her.  
  
"Hi Luka."  
  
Lillian and Pegasus squealed in delight at seeing the 'adorable Ewok'. After they finished fawning over a very unnerved Luka, Lillian spoke to Warious. "Hey! We got tickets to see Les Miserables in Boston! (A/N: I don't own this either.) We have two extra tickets and we were wondering if you and Haldir wanted to come with us."  
  
"Go where?" The mentioned elf asked.  
  
"To see Les Miserables!" The three girls said at the same time.  
  
"What is that?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Do you hear the people sing?" Maul's voice came from the other room, surprisingly good for someone who has only heard the song all the way through once.  
  
Lillian, not waiting for either of them to say 'Yes', dragged Warious and Haldir out to the car.  
  
They didn't drive to Boston; instead they took the train after driving down into Massachusetts. Haldir looked nervous at the new form of transportation and nothing Lillian or Warious could say or do would calm the elf. So there they were at the train station with an elf ready to spazz, when the train arrived. After many shoves and persuasion (co-A/N H: They mean tickled. A/N W: Shut up!), they got Haldir on the train.  
  
After a half hour on the train, Haldir seemed to relax and tried to collect what was left of his dignity (which is hard to do when you have Lillian and Pegasus giggling about you.)  
  
The foursome arrived in Boston at about 11:00 am, and then Haldir couldn't stop commenting about the lack of nature and the levels of pollution. The girls tried to get him to shut up when Warious threatened to tickle him some more. Since that idea seemed to please him, Warious changed the threat to letting her friends tickle him instead. This achieved a much better result.  
  
When they arrived at the theater there was a small line, but Warious knew from experience that this line was going to grow. They stood there for about ten minutes and the line grew, as Warious knew it would, to large proportions before they let anyone in.  
  
It was a nice theater but it was quickly packed by mainly older adults. It seemed Lillian, Pegasus, and Warious were the only Les Miz fanatics in the entire area right. That is until...  
  
Warious bumped into a person about her size and apologized to her without looking in their direction. She was moving away when she heard the person say, "Warious?"  
  
Darth Warious turned around. "Hey Commander!" she greeted the missing person of their group. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's my line!" Commander laughed. "I'm here for the same reason you are. It's not like they have two musicals at once here."  
  
Lillian and Pegasus caught up with Warious and immediately noticed who she was talking to. They were happy to see each other and Commander was in a good mood until she noticed Warious' ever present shadow, Haldir. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Lady Rogue Dragon," Haldir replied. No, they don't like each other much.  
  
They found their seats which were conveniently placed in the same area. They watched the play with great anticipation. Okay, Lillian, Pegasus, Commander and Warious watched the play with anticipation. Haldir, on the other hand, was bored.  
  
During the play, Haldir snuck his hand around Warious' shoulders and caressed her cheek. Warious felt this and clamped an offending finger in her mouth. Haldir tried to remove his finger but Warious kept a firm clamp on him.  
  
"Let go," he hissed quietly in her ear.  
  
(No way H. You put your fingers near my mouth that is where they'll end up.) Warious replied through the force. A few minutes later Warious finally let go.  
  
When the four hour play was finished the group headed to a restaurant to eat something before they collapsed from hunger. Okay so they weren't going to collapse from hunger, but they were very hungry. Commander found a nice place to eat and they had a late lunch/early supper.  
  
The group had some time on their hands so Lillian decided they would all go sight seeing. The girls kept Haldir quiet by promising him they would go to the park first. After that they just wandered around Boston trying to avoid the dangerous amount traffic in its streets. About an hour later Warious felt something was wrong. She couldn't figure out quite what it was so Warious turned around to ask Haldir if he sensed anything. It was then when Warious realized what was wrong. Haldir was missing. She told the others and they tried to figure out where to look for him.  
  
First they decided to try the park. He wasn't there. Then they tried to figure out what could have been so interesting to him that he wandered off. No one could figure it out so they retraced their steps.  
  
An hour of searching later Commander suggested checking the docks. "Why would he be there?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Because all elves love the sea," Commander then pointed out several references to Tolkien's works. Haldir was from Middle Earth. It was possible.  
  
They ran for the docks as fast as possible and hoped he didn't run into any trouble. Hey, it was Boston, who knows what you'll find here. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy anywhere else in New England.  
  
They eventually found him surrounded by a group of young adults in gang colors. It looked like they were threatening to shove him into the water. The friends hung back as Warious stepped foward to confront the gang. (Her friends knew to stay out of Warious' way when it came to using the force.)  
  
Warious called the force into a concentrated and visible form that would take on the appearance of a rare monster. An Kyrat Dragon of Tatooine. This for all you un-Sith-knowledgeable people is called a battle illusion. A very rare ability and one of the reasons that the Jedi don't like the Sith. A battle illusion can harm people physically. One of the 'forbidden' techniques of the Ancient Sith.  
  
One by one, each member of the gang turned and saw Warious' fearsome creation and ran away. Haldir saw it too and looked ready to fight it, but then he saw Warious standing there behind the creature and relaxed...sort of.  
  
Once all the gang members left and were out of sight, Warious released the force and the Kyrat Dragon disappeared. "The police are never around when you really need them are they," Warious commented casually to Haldir. He rolled his eyes at her and approached.  
  
"You used the dark side for that, didn't you?" Haldir said.  
  
"Who cares? Let's go home." And with that they headed for the train station, boarded the train, and headed home.  
  
.................  
  
When Warious and Haldir got home, Luka was waiting for them at the door. He was all excited and eagerly described his discoveries of earth and its technology. Then he continued talking to them by describing his first lesson in using the force.  
  
Warious thought it was amusing the way Luka elaborately described his day and lesson. It was like listening to a kid who discovered, what he would consider, a new and different world filled with new wonders to be found.  
  
Maul walked into the room while Luka was describing his day and gave Darth Warious an 'I had a very long day' look.  
  
It was late when Luka Siz finished talking, and Warious decided to go to bed.  
  
Upstairs in bed, Haldir asked Warious if she had an answer for him. "What answer?"  
  
"I asked you to be my life mate."  
  
"Oh that. I'm still thinking. Ask me again in a month." Warious told him and then fell asleep in his arms.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Review me please. 


	14. Day 14

Day 14  
  
'I seem to be waking up to a whole lot of things lately,' Darth Warious thought feeling the bed bounce under her as she heard delighted giggling. 'First I wake up being kissed, then I find myself on Endor, next in the Matrix, now to a bouncing Ewok.' Warious cracked open one eye to watch Luka Siz jumping on her bed like a two-year-old. It was amusing to watch. Then Warious finally started feeling motion sick from the bouncing of Maul's apprentice. "Luka!" -Stop bouncing on my bed please.-  
  
"Chak Dutak," Luka replied and got off of the bed after one last bounce.  
  
Warious groaned and rolled off her bed, landing on the floor with a loud 'thunk'. Luka looked at Warious suspiciously and asked, -You aren't getting sick too, are you?-  
  
"Why in Kessel's bloody name would I be sick?"  
  
Haldir bolted into the room. "Maul is very sick Warious. I've never seen an ailment like this before!"  
  
"What color is Maul?" Warious asked.  
  
-Funny you should ask that 'cause Maul seems to have 'Dark-moon' syndrome.-  
  
Dark-moon syndrome is a common Ewok sickness and more like their version of a cold. In most species it is akin to the flu and turns non-furry humanoids blue. Warious seemed to be immune to it though. Sighing Warious got up and went to look at her ailing brother.  
  
Warious checked on Maul, he was an interesting shade of purple where he was normally red. He was going to be fine; providing he rested for the day. It was just about then that Warious realized she would have to train Luka for the day. Warious never trained anyone in her entire life. She didn't think she was exactly ready for the experience but now Warious had no real choice.  
  
............  
  
Warious made Luka go through with meditation and he seemed to be okay with it...for five minutes.  
  
-Dutak? Are we done yet?-  
  
-No Luka, keep meditating.-  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
-Are we done yet?-  
  
-No.-  
  
Mere seconds later...  
  
-Now?-  
  
Warious had the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.  
  
............  
  
They made it, more or less, through meditation. Warious then went over what Maul had taught Luka yesterday, and suddenly realized that it really was going to be a very long day.  
  
-Um, I don't really remember what Maul taught me.-  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Haldir, in a tree safely 'out of reach', laughed at her. Warious glared at her companion which made him laugh all the more. She reached out with the force and violently shook the tree Haldir was in till he fell out.  
  
Turning back to Luka, Warious heard a small strangled 'Ow' before continuing, "Let's start from the beginning then."  
  
So Warious started with the simple force abilities like standing on one's heads and lifting several rocks that are as big as a box. (A/N: Sorry. Too much Weird Al) Warious ran Luka through the basic force skills; like lifting objects, moving things with the force and more meditation.  
  
-More of that?- Luka whined when Warious told him to meditate again.  
  
"Yes 'more of that'. You need to learn this."  
  
-Why?-  
  
Warious sighed, feeling frustrated. "Because I am your temporary master and I say that you must learn it."  
  
-You have no idea do you?-  
  
"The purpose is to learn how to obey your master even if he or she asks you to do something that seems silly. That is why. Now meditate!" Warious told her Ewok apprentice. Luka grumbled and attempted to meditate.  
  
It was quiet for at least five minutes before Haldir finally groaned from his awkward position on the ground and got up. He had landed on his head and was lying with his head and neck on the ground and the other half of his body was draped over a low branch. He came over to Warious and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You laughed. I am trying to do something that I really stink at, and your laughing at me does not help." Warious hissed at him so Luka wouldn't be disturbed. She looked over at her temporary apprentice and saw that he had indeed stopped meditating and was watching them expectantly. "Meditate!" Warious ordered the Ewok. Quickly Luka went back to 'meditating'.  
  
Haldir slung an arm around Warious shoulder and turned her to face him. "What?" Warious asked when he didn't say anything.  
  
"You owe me after that stunt you pulled with the tree."  
  
"Oh yes...I'm sorry. But don't you ever laugh at me again when I am trying to do something I normally stink at, please."  
  
Haldir slid his other arm around Warious' waist and secured the one around her shoulders making it a bit hard to get away. "I accept your apology."  
  
"Let me go please. Luka is right there and," she directed her next words at Luka, "HE ISN"T MEDITATING!"  
  
Haldir winced. 'Oh shoot, I forgot about his ears,' Warious thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Warious said, lowering her voice.  
  
Haldir growled and then kissed her. Warious tried to pull away but found that he had strategically placed his arms around her so she couldn't get away. Haldir kissed Warious more insistently and soon found herself responding. Warious wrapped her arms around him; one going around his back and the other sliding up to feel his long, soft, hair. Warious lost myself in his kiss and wished they never had to stop.  
  
They had been kissing for at least a few minutes before Warious felt a tug on her pants, at the knee. Warious remembered that she was supposed to be training Luka and sighed. Warious reluctantly broke the kiss and said, "I need to do my sithly duties now, Haldir."  
  
"Do you have to?" He asked disappointed.  
  
Warious nodded, not really wanting to let go. Haldir sighed and let go but then caught her arm. Warious turned to look at him. "I love you," he said, then kissed Warious quickly and let go of her arm.  
  
Warious turned back to Luka, who was looked expectantly at her. -You two are life mates?- the force sensitive Ewok asked.  
  
-He wants to be my life mate.-  
  
-Then why are you two not life mates?-  
  
-We need to be married first Luka Siz. That is the way it is here. Now let's try moving trees.-  
  
............  
  
Warious finally finished the day's training session with Luka with out any further distractions. Now they are inside eating lunch. Warious checked on Maul to see how he was doing. He was more red than purple so that meant the Ewokian cold was going away.  
  
After lunch Warious went to her job at the library.  
  
..........  
  
It was another wonderfully boring day at the library for Darth Warious. But she was okay with that. Warious preferred not having to deal with the teens that wreaked havoc in a library.  
  
Warious got home to find dinner ready. She scolded Haldir for not asking her first and then thanked him for making dinner. He looked a little confused at first because of Warious' strange method of thanking him, but then kissed her after it registered.  
  
Warious pulled away before they got carried away and sat down to eat with a bouncy Ewok and a slightly sick Darth Maul.  
  
.........  
  
Warious was upstairs on the computer and talking to her friends on the Middle-earth Message board. Haldir came in and wrapped his arms around her. Warious looked up at him, "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"To marry you." He replied and then kissed her.  
  
"What if I say 'yes'?" Warious asked him when he stopped.  
  
"Then you will make me a very happy Elf."  
  
Warious kissed Haldir full on the mouth and then said, "I want to make you a happy elf."  
  
"Does this mean...?"  
  
"It means 'yes'. I will marry you." Warious replied. She got out of the chair and looked into his eyes. They were about to kiss when loud yelling interrupted them. Warious sighed and went to the top of the stairs. "KEEP IT DOWN!"  
  
Warious came back into her room and asked Haldir why they always got interrupted. "I have no idea. Now, where were we?" So they kissed.  
  
Awhile later...  
  
Warious plopped down into bed, "Let's get some sleep now." So they did.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Review me! 


	15. Day 15

Day 15  
  
Darth Warious woke up to the soft, warm, inviting kisses of Haldir of Lothlórien, who is to be her husband. Sleepily, her mind wonders if she will be happy this way, with an elf for a husband, with an immortal...  
  
"Good morning, Warious."  
  
Warious moaned. "No talking just kiss," she mumbled.  
  
Thankfully Haldir complied, as she was not awake enough to say or do much else. Slowly Warious woke up and started responding more thoroughly to Haldir's kisses...until a small ball of fur bounced up on to the bed and loudly proclaimed in Ewok, -I knew it!- Luka exclaimed proudly, -You two are life-mates!-  
  
Warious decided to ignore Darth Maul's new apprentice and snaked her arm around the back of Haldir's neck to prevent him from pulling away...not that he wanted to anyway.  
  
"What are you two doing!?!" Maul's enraged voice exclaimed.  
  
Haldir, turned his head to glare at Warious' Sith brother, then resumed kissing her.  
  
(You two are absolutely disgusting.) Maul told Warious though the force. (I take it you have accepted?)  
  
"Mmmmmm," Warious 'said' in response, half to Maul's question and half to the wondrous elf she pledged herself to.  
  
Warious sensed Maul's satisfaction of her answer. (Why do you care?) Warious asked.  
  
(Now you can have Sith instead of finding them.) Maul snickered at his sister.  
  
Warious sensed Maul turning to leave and said through the force, (Take your apprentice with you.)  
  
............  
  
Warious ate breakfast feeling blissful. 'Strange for a Sith...a killer...like me.' Warious thought. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't like killing people, but I have done it. Somehow the time I spent being trained by the emperor had made me accustomed to being heartless towards most sentient creatures. But then I met Haldir...  
  
Even when I had first met him, I couldn't find it in me to stay distant and oblivious to him. That was probably the main reason I had constantly argued with him. And, so suddenly, I now find myself with an answer to the loneliness that I had never confessed to having.'  
  
"What are you thinking about Warious?" Warious heard Haldir's voice say, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"You," Warious replied simply turning to look at him.  
  
"What about me?" he grinned.  
  
"How different you make me feel."  
  
"Oh? And how do I make you 'feel different'?" he asked.  
  
"I feel, like...being nice to you," Warious replied with an evil grin.  
  
Haldir looked suspiciously at Warious for a few minutes and considered whether or not she was going to do something bad instead. That is, until Warious started laughing. Haldir rolled his eyes and kissed her. "You are a pain Warious." He told her after breaking away.  
  
Warious grinned and replied, "I know."  
  
..........  
  
Haldir and Warious were watching Maul attempt to teach Luka how to meditate. It wasn't going well.  
  
"I said breath evenly not hyperventilate!"  
  
-Excuse me!-  
  
"You are not excused, you little brat of an Ewok! You will breathe evenly and you will stay here until you get it right, even if it takes all night!"  
  
-I'm trying!-  
  
At this point Warious cut in, -Try not. Do or do not. There is no try.-  
  
Maul glared at her and said, "Don't teach him that filthy Jedi logic!"  
  
"Our master did say something similar to those Jedi words you know, brother. 'You do not have permission to try, only to DO and succeed'." Warious said in perfect imitation of their late master, Sidious.  
  
Maul scowled at Warious before turning back to his apprentice. Warious tried really hard not to laugh. She really did...but she couldn't help it.  
  
Maul whirled around and sent electric-blue Force lightning streaking her way. Warious countered with her own dark purple lightning. Their attacks met and resulted in a giant shock wave, knocking everyone to the ground.  
  
Warious lay there dazed and then attempted to regain her ability to stand. That failing Warious looked around to see if every one was alright. Luka was rolling over to push himself up, Maul was swearing in the force. Warious then saw Haldir next to her, but he seemed faint, ghost-like.  
  
Warious could feel a disturbance in the force growing stronger around Haldir and somehow she knew what was happening. "Don't H. Please don't."  
  
He shook his head, "The Lady is calling for me Warious. I must go."  
  
And then...He vanished.  
  
...............  
  
Epilogue  
  
Maul and Luka didn't remember anything about Haldir or even his being there. Warious felt sad and more alone then she ever had before in her life.  
  
And so Warious turned to shadow ways and fell into a dark despair. She became a threat even to her fellow Sith. They sent her away, into the world.  
  
She wandered into the wild and stayed there to practice the forbidden ways of the Sith, so they say. The darkness consumed her and she was human no more.  
  
...............  
  
A/N: Yes this is the end. There is going to be a sequel. It will not be quite so random though.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
